Sturdy as a Rock, Flexible as Water
by abrainiac
Summary: Pretty much just a fic that is SORT OF like a crossover with Avatar the Last Airbender... pretty epic. Kurt's avatar, and Blaine is his earthbending master... that's pretty much it! Please read!  D


(A/N): This is... a story. I really like it. In the way that I had a lot of fun writing it; I feel so smart and deep for writing it all myself! It's kind of slash (if you squint REALLY hard - or just see what you want to see). Anyway... yeah, read on! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: What's your name?

Uh-huh, and, uh, what are you doing here?

That's great... have you been answering me out loud?

Yeah, I thought you were insane, too.

Oh. I don't own Glee. (My disclaimer has nothing to do with anything)

* * *

"No, no, no," I muttered softly, grabbing Kurt's hand. "You have to have a sturdier stance," I emphasized my point with an example. "Like so," I spread my feet wide, planting them firmly into the ground.

I tucked my arms in tight to my sides, elbows bent, fists sticking out. I could feel the earth tingling beneath my bare feet, and I wriggled my toes in the dirt.

"The stance is the base of the bending. Without it, you have no defense, and no leverage. You must be an impenetrable wall, just like the earth you're moving," I tried to explain the intricacies of earth bending. "When you're bending rock, it's like a war. Both of you are trying to stand strong. One of you is going to give; it's your job to make sure that it's the rock."

Kurt still looked a little apprehensive, so I tried to elaborate further.

"Alright, I'll try to put this into relative terms for you," I sighed, rubbing at my face. "How can I explain this? Um..." I looked around, then snapped, getting an idea. My snap brought a small pebble flying into my hand.

"You're used to working with water. Water flows naturally; you have to think of it as an extension of yourself. You only need a guiding hand," Kurt nodded in understanding of that statement. "But, with earth, it needs less of a gentle nudge, and more of a forceful push. You're using that same, controlling energy; you just need to focus it more acutely!"

He started leaning forward, obviously getting into my description.

"Think of each pebble as a drop of water," I held up the tiny rock. "You need to control each and every pebble, as opposed to the rock as a whole. You need to find the faults to break it apart, and use them to your advantage!" I said animatedly, talking with my hands.

"The earth is an extension of yourself, also! But, unlike water, you can use it to SEE. You can feel the vibrations, and know the whereabouts of any attacker! You can feel the earth, and know where you are safe. You won't be deceived by your eyes!"

"But... I don't understand. How can you see through the earth? Wouldn't the vibrations be so minimal that they're impossible to read?" Kurt questioned, obviously trying to grasp the concepts.

"Don't you get it? When you're earthbending CORRECTLY, the earth BECOMES you, and you can feel as though it is your hand. Once it becomes you, you can bend it to your will!"

I put my feet together, then slid one out suddenly; searching for a good piece of rock to use. I spread my arms, bringing them together powerfully. I watched the cracks appear it the earth below me. I reached up with one spread hand, then brought it down in a fist. I heard the resounding crack as the mound of rock separated from the rest of the earth.

I brought both arms up to face level, palms facing out. The huge boulder hovered in the air in front of me. I brought one leg up to my chest, then kicked out. My foot hit the rock at the same time that I pushed outward with my hands. The combined push of my bending and and the physical contact sent the rock flying.

I turned to Kurt, smirking at his awed expression.

"You ready to give it a go, Avatar Kurt?"

"Yes, Master Blaine!" He said enthusiastically, striking a narrow stance.

I sighed, walking up to him. He looked at me expectantly and excitedly. I stuck out my hand, striking him in the shoulder with two fingers.

"AAAHHHH!" He yelped as he tumbled to the ground.

I smacked my face with a groan; this was going to take a while.

* * *

(A/N): Ya dig? Yeah, I enjoyed this. Alrighty, does anyone think that this should be a cross-over? Idk... it's only _kinda_ one... eh...

Review; they make me horny! Not really, but if they did, you'd be the first to know! =D *huggles*


End file.
